This invention relates in general to a permeable and permanent filtering pod for brewing beverages which is placed within a basket or bowl for holding the brewing material generally in the field of single cup coffee or tea brewing machine and, more particularly, to a pod that is usefulness in generally brewing one-cup coffee or tea beverages of a predetermined strength wherein the user wants a fresh brewed coffee or tea with every cup of the beverage the user drinks, instead of drinking coffee or tea that has been sitting in a pot on a warmer, or in an insulated coffee carafe.
In the prior art, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,420 to Kirschner et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,694 to Illy, show a container for holding ground coffee or tealeaves and a chamber for receiving a disposable pod of compressed coffee with a permanent set of filters that are generally unsuitable in achieving the same results as this invention.
The disposable pods and/or filters disclosed are very limited in the ability to produce a cup of coffee or tea that is brewed to the particular taste of a coffee or tea drinker. In effect, because these disclose pods only holding a specific amount of coffee or tea, and the brewing machines shown only hold a single, sealed and disposable pod, the user has little control over the strength of the coffee brewed. Moreover, the sealed disposable pods are of no use to those persons who like to grind their own coffee beans for a brewed cup of coffee or use their own tea leaves. Also, these disposable pod or filter designs often eventually overflow in some instances and spill the coffee grounds or tea leaves into the single cup that is placed beneath the basket or bowl of the brewing machines.
Also, the disposable pods and/or filtering combinations are extremely expensive when compared to the use of a permanent pod where the user can use bulk ground beans or tea leaves. These disposable pods are again limited in the ability to produce a cup of coffee or tea that is brewed to a particular taste of a coffee or tea drinker because the disposal pods or bags hold only a specific amount of coffee beans or tea leaves and most of single cup brewing machines only hold a single pod or bag so that there is little control over the strength of the coffee or tea brewed.